nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Believe Me, Brother
Believe Me, Brother is the third episode of Drake & Josh. It aired on January 25, 2004. Drake is dating a girl named Susan, who, according to Drake, is cool, funny, and awesome. Drake can't think about anything but Susan. Drake and Josh have to do a video project together, so Josh suggests that Drake and his band do a music video and Josh can direct it. Drake wants Susan to be in it. Drake and Josh go open a closet to see which guitar Drake should use, but once they open the closet, they get blasted with paint. Megan did this and she films their reaction, which she thinks is very funny. At school, Josh meets Susan for the first time. Then, the bell rings and Drake goes to class. However, Susan then starts flirting with Josh. That night, Josh is doing humiliating things in the bathtub. Megan sneaks in the bathroom and films Josh. Josh gets out of the bathtub and goes in the bathroom wearing nothing but a bathrobe. Susan was in there. Josh apologizes for his "nakedness." Susan flirts with Josh. Drake comes in and Josh ends up grabbing his clothes and dressing in the closet. Later, Josh tells Audrey and Walter that he thinks Susan likes him. Walter and Audrey don't believe him and believe that Susan just liked Josh as a friend. Josh believes them and goes to film Drake's music video for his song, "The Girl Next Door." While Josh films the video, Susan starts flirtatiously tickling him. Eventually, Josh drops the camera in fright. Later, Josh pretends that one of his Ms. Nancy letters came from some person with the same problem. Drake eventually finds out what's going on, but he doesn't believe Josh, thinks that Josh has a crush on Susan, and the whole thing was a joke. Later, Susan comes and continues flirting with Josh. She corners him and says that her flirting was intentional. She then kisses Josh on the lips. Megan films this as well. Drake walks in on them kissing, but Susan pretends that Josh was the one who kissed her. Drake believes Susan and is furious with Josh. Later, Drake starts rehearsing for when he is a huge rock star. Megan films him. Josh comes home, but Drake ignores him and goes in the kitchen. Josh tries to explain again, but Drake just takes his sunglasses and puts them in the blender. Josh continues trying to explain, but Drake tells Josh to stay away from him and Susan. At school, Josh wants Susan to tell Drake the truth. Susan gives Josh flowers, but Josh says he can't accept them because she's dating Drake. Drake arrives and Susan pretends that Josh gave her the flowers. Susan says she can't accept them because she was dating Drake. This makes Drake even angrier. Later, Drake and Josh argue, so Josh makes Drake hide in the closet so that Drake can listen to the way Susan acts when Drake's not around. Drake gives Josh thirty seconds. However, Susan knew Drake was there, so she acts casually. Josh tries to look attractive so that Susan can act normally, but he takes it too far and Drake yells at Josh. The next day, Drake and Josh show the class the music video, but find that Megan had edited the clips she had filmed of Drake and Josh into the music video. After finding out what Megan did, Drake is about to turn off the video, but right about then, the clip of Susan flirting with Josh goes on. Josh stops Drake so that he can watch. Drake discovers Susan's secret and dumps her. Drake and Josh scold Megan, but then tell her what happened and in return, they don't tell Walter and Audrey. The next day at school, Drake and Josh don't tell Susan off, but instead, Susan opens her locker and gets blasted with paint. Category:Drake & Josh episodes